Toxic spider
by coolboysalmansadek69
Summary: Whats happens when you have a hero that sucks at his job
1. Chapter 1 origins

Once there lived a kid named raj one mourning him and his family were coming back home after a

long vacation when all of a sudden there car got hit by another car and a brutal car accident

happend even thou he survived he was still badly hurt and so was his father,mother,brother and

before any more damage can happen he drags his brother out of car and before he could get

his father and mother out the car it exploded knocking him unconscious

meanwhile in a laboratory owend by stark industries a scientist is working on a type of skin suit

armor by using a type of metal called vibreniom but his assistant tails him that.

Sir are you sure you want to keep on making this suit don't you think we should test it said the

assistant.

nonsense ma boy imaging this before solders could go out in battle they could were a skin type

body armor that can indor missiles,land mines,gun fire etc don't you know how famous we will be if

we manage to make this replied the scientist.

but sir havent you seen any of the superhero movies were the sciantist is working on somthing

and then an accident happens and he turns in to a super villan said the assistant.

you know what you been whatching to many movies just go back home said the sciantist.

all right sir said the assistant.

meanwhile back with our main charecter who wakes up to find himself in a hospital room and he says

where the fuck am i said raj

but then a nurse comes in his room and says you are in a hospital you idiot.

wait a minite happend to my brother said raj

oh dont worry his still alive i think repliyd the nurse

what happend anyway said raj

apperently there was a fight between the savage six and fantastic four and spider man(miles morlas)

and in that battle the villan known as toxin thew a car at spider man but he doged it and thats

the car hit your familys car and after the battle was over the slime thing that was probably

controling him left him and S.H,I,E,D is now looking for it replyd the nurse.

but what happend to my parents said raj in a sad toun

um im sorry to tell you this but there dead said the nurse

WHAT DO MEAN THERE DEAD! said raj

i told you im sorry and by the way dont look at your left leg said the nurse as she leaves the

room

but he then he removes his blanket and sees that he lost his leg and says

WHAT THE FUCK!

but somewhere in the city the toxin symbiot found a new host but he was so pathetic that he

was abandoned by toxin in the air as the host falls to his death toxin lands perfectly on another

building still trying find a host.

next mourning

after a long night of being pissed of and not being able to sleep raj gets up and hops to the

door but as soon as he goes to open the door but the nurse comes in and brings food for him and says

go back to your bed said the nurse

alright said raj

oh and by way someones here to see you said the nurse

out the door comes his aunt

meanwhile

in someones apartment the assistant from laboratory hears a knock at his door and opens it and sees

a man with a trench coat and hat

JERRY YOU GOT TO HELP ME NOW said the man who tightly grabs his arms and takes of his hat reviling

his gold bald head and then he takes of his coat reviling his skin covered in a gold like exoskin

sir what happened to you? said jerry

THE LAB IT EXPLODED AND MY SKIN GOT COVERD BY THE VIEBRENIOM THATS WHAT HAPPEND! said the scientist

sir i think you sood calm down i will call Mr Stark he will know what to do said jerry

WHAT DO YOU IDIOT DON'T YOU NOW HOW MUCH MONEY WENT INTO MAKING THIS IS STARK FIGURES THIS OUT

THEN I WILL BE FIRED AND MOST ALL RUIND! said the scientist

please sir calm down okay what ever that viebreniom did to you is making you peranowd said jerry

CALM DOWN! said the scientist as he grabs by the throat and throws him into his wall and then he

walks to jerrys injured body and rips head of like he was tissue.

but back back with toxin it seems that it found a new host and it seems that she is taking on

some thugs

as one of the thugs is coming towards her about to smack he with a metal pipe but she turns her

hand into a mace and smashes the top half of his body and as the other thugs come in charging

she turns her other hand into a blade and begins to chop and smash them all into pieces but

one of other thugs grabs his shot gun and fire at head and blowing it off into pieces and then

the symbiot leaves his hosts dead body and on the look out for another host

but back with raj

he appears to be in his uncles car and he says

where my brother wont he come

oh his still he from what happen'd last night replied his uncle

do you think he will live said raj

oh hay look its stark tower do you think will see lron man fly by said his uncle

don't change the subject said raj

and out of the building comes iron man flying by as people begin to smile and cheer for the armored

avenger

and a few minutes later they go to an ice cream shop when suddenly a gold skinned man is having a fight

with spider man and as spider man keeps on punching him but it does nothing and then the gold skinned

man tries to deliver a hay maker to him but he doges and uper cuts him but that does nothing and then

spider man tries to paralyze him with his venom strike but then he grabs his hand and breaks it and

then throwing him to a near by building knocking him unconscious.

his uncle seeing that immediately runs away pushing raj aside

being complitle terrified he goes to hide in an ally way but as soon as he goes there some kind of

slime thing grabs his leg making him fall to the ground that thing quickly covers his body and

even makes him a new leg and also making him look like the ultimate universe carnage but his eyes

were white and his body was orange and he also had sharp talons on his hands and feet and also sharp teeth.

then he gets up and starts to freak out but before he could do anything he sees that the gold skin

man lifting a car over his car head and getting ready to throw it at him seeing that he pounses

at him and then bashes his skull against ground but the gold skin man using his right leg kicks

him and sends him flying to a near by car near by and he gets up and picks up the car and throws

it at him but the man dodges it and then he jumps in the air raj feeling the buzzing in his head and

dodges his attack and says to him self

wait what was that i wander what before he could finish the man hay makers hims and knocks to a fire

hidrat as waters burst out of it he says hay that hurt and turns his hand into a mace and smacks him

and sending him flying and through an office building knocking him unconscious

hay i did'nt now i could do that i wander what else i can do said raj

well you can shoot webs said a voice

wait who said that

i did

who are you?

oh just a voice in your head

okay

alright then lets get out of here

alright but we cant leave spider man here and he goes to spider man unconcios body and carries him on

his back and then swings him to a near by building and drops him off and then jumps of the building

and swings back to his uncles apartment.


	2. Chapter 2 black spiderman

its been five days since i got this symbiot named toxin in these past few days i have been living with my auntt

and uncle my brother also lives with them to but his always to busy playing world of warcraft or

something but as for me at day im just another idiot but at nigth im Toxin the devil you know

this symbiot thing does'nt just make me look like a monster it gives super strength,speed,

genetic memory what ever that is and a buzzing in my head that warns me of danger make tentacles

and turn my hands and feet spikes,blades,axes or a shield and toxic fangs,healing facter,wall crawling,

web swinging and blah blah blah said raj as he is watching over new york city

who the hell are you taking to said toxin in his head

you know the reader said raj

oh who the hell whould even read this trash anyway?its not like our last chapter was any good and shoud'nt

you be tearing your self apart knowing that your just another fictional charecter in a stuped kids story.

ya but after two days i kinda got over it.

i hate you.

camon we got a city to save don't before he could finish his sentence his spider sense goes of

warning him that someone is in danger he look down into the ally and sees a women being attacket

by two thugs seeing that toxin quickly swings at one of the thugs and kicks his eye out and punches

him in his face knocking him out and then the other the thug aims his gun at him but then he kicks

him into a near by wall knocking him out and then the says

thank you i don't know how to repay you who am i kidding that did'nt happen the women threw a trash

can at him called him a freak and Toxin thinking the women is a criminal to punches her in the nose

knocking her out and then a five S.W.A.T vans show up and out the van comes a S.W.A.T team and they begin

to fire at him but toxin being pissed of punches one of them in the face and breaks his jaw and some

of his teeth as they keep on shooting at him but then he grabs one of the vans and throws it in to a

another van causing an explosion knocking out and almost killing some of them and then one of S.W.A.T

guys calls for back up and then a helicopter shows up and toxin not wanting anymore trouble gets out

of the place by jump on top of one of the vans crashing it and then swings away.

as he swings from building to building the toxin symbiot says in his head

i cant belive its been like day five and the they still think we are carnage.

hey every hero has a ruff sta before he could finish his sentence a kid wearing a black spiderman costume

kicks him throgh a window and into a asian familys apartment and as his geting up a little girl

sitting on a couch scearms hearing the scearm of the child were the parents and seeing him they say

(what is that monster) they say scared

okay so you guys don't like me said toxin and then black spider man fires a web line at his face and then

pulls him out of that place and in a another buildings rooftop and then he kicks him in the face that

trows him of the roof top as toxin is falling down he fires his web line and pulls himself back up

and he turns his hand into a mace and then black spider mans spider sense starts buzzing and he moves

out of the way as he hits the ground creating a small hole above some guys apartment and then he says

to the guy sorry but then black spider man does a front flip over him and touches him with his venom

strike and paralyzes him and then he goes like

THE FUCK I CANT MOVE MY BODY!said toxin and then he webs him up and gets ready to take him to S.H.I.E.L.D

as black spide rman jumps of the building and swings away as his carrying toxin but then toxing is

able move his body and then he tears throgh the web and then toxin grabs black spider mans leg and trows

into a near by building and then his spider sense goes off as toxin turns his hand into a blade and

get ready to stab him but he doghes his attack and then punches him rapadly and keeps on hitting him

until he punches him so hard that he knocks him out of the building and then toxin fires a web line

at him pull him out and then thay keep punching one another as both of them are falling and then toxin

using his fist punches him in the face breaking the glass that on his mask and they both land on top of

a car crushing it and then the car explodes but toxin gets up and swings away and then black spider man

gets up trying to catch them but falls unconceus as toxin swings back aunt and uncles apartment and

then toxin thinks to himself as his swinging building to building

dude do you think spider man is alright? said raj worried

well i think so what do you care if he lives or dies said toxin

hay even you know the first rule of being a heroes don't kill

you know what i don't get it why are you still yourself most of the other people i bonded with turnd into

muderus monsters but why not you

actually i have no idea

i mean why you even trying to be a hero is it because you still did'nt get over parents death.

no i got over my parents death two days ago belive it or not actually became a hero cause i always look up to

the avengers those are like my favorite superhero team ever and i want to prove that i can be a hero

just like them

ya right like people are gonna think we are heroes when we look like carnage and i mean its not like

i can shape shift or anything.

well can you?

actually i can

then why did'nt you tell me that before

cause you did'nt ask

alright fine

camon lets go home and then he reaches the building were his uncle and aunt live then he opens the window

and goes inside and then toxin goes back hiding in his blood strim and then he goes to his bed and sleeps

next mourning

raj wakes up to wash his face and brush his teeth and after doing that he puts on his clothes and yawns

and then toxin says to him

do you have school today

no i don't its saturday is'nt it said raj

and then he walks to the door and opens it and leaves his room and he goes to the kitchen to get

something to eat and then toxin says

hay where are your aunt and uncle?

there at work said raj

what about your brother?

know you trying to manege a pokemon tournament in showdown or something

and then raj walks to the fridge and opens to find out that theres nothing there then looks everywhere

in the kitchen hoping to find something to eat but the only thing he finds is a bag of chips and then

he eats the chips and after his done toxin says

what happend to all the food im pretty sure we had alot more

know you fat ass of a brother probably ate it all

and then he goes to his brothers room to only out that the entire room is cover with empty bags of

chips and empty bottles of mountain dew raj being really pissed off closed the went back to his room

lies down on his bed ask toxin

can you tell me about your old host Eddie Brock what was he like

are you sure you want to know i mean its a long story okay

do i like i have anything better to do

fine if you really want to know then go ask my grandfather venom he will tell you

waite a minute venom is your grandfather?

yes apperantly us symbiots give birth every once a genaretion

wait so your saying that you will one day give birth to a another symbiot

well i guess

okay so this is boring want to go out and fight crime

alright lets go then toxin comes out of his blood strim and covers his hole body makes him a leg

and then he jumps out of the window to swings away


	3. Chapter 3 Juggernaut

So your story begins were the last chapter left off toxin swinging building from building ready for action

until his spider sense goes off then he swings to a near building and then lets go of the web line then

lands on the roof top and wanders what that was

oh great i wander what could it be this time said sarcastically raj in his mind

i don't know maybe you should look down said toxin in his mind

as he goes to see whats going on there he hears gun shoots he looks down only see to the juggernaut and five

police cars in front of him and a bunch of cops firing at him and doing no damage then he says

You think you'r puny bullets can hurt me I'M THE JUGGERNAUT BITCH! and then he kicks one of the cars and

sends it flying to the sky and stepping on the other one crushing it flat and then he grabs one of them

by the head before he could cruise skull toxin fires a web line at him pulls out his helmet and then

he looks back and wonders what could have taken away his helmet

HEY WHO DID THAT!? he shouts then toxin kicks him in the face and then he drops the police on the

ground and knocks him few yards and toxin lands on his feet and then toxin turns his hands into blades

then pounces on him but juggernaut grabs him by the leg and starts bashing him on the ground and he

throws him to a near by police car smashing it toxin grabs the smashed car and throws it at him but the

juggernaut deflects it then he runs to toxin tries to punch him but then he turns his left hand into a

shield but the attack still knock him to a near by lamp post braking it but then he turns his left hand

into a mace and goes hit him but then the juggernaut runs towards him and tries to punch him but he

dodges it opercuts him left hand and slashes him with other cutting his lip and then the juggernaut punches

him to the ground and in to the sewers and says

wait a minute aren't you the villain carnage what are you doing trying to act like a hero? and then toxin

gets up from the water and replies

FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME I AM NOT CARNAGE! then he fires a web ball in his face and as he is trying to

get it of toxin jumps out of the sewers and then fires a web line at him and pulls himself closer to him

and breaks his nose by hitting him with his knee and then blood starts dripping from his nose

ahh that hunt i cant believe it I AM NOT GOING TO LOSE TO SOME LOSER LIKE YOU! said juggernaut

the juggernaut then gets really angry and kicks him so high that he reaches central park

ahh that god damm hurt said toxin as he is getting up then and a lot of civilians take a look at him and

seeing him they all start screaming and running away then out of the sky juggernaut stomps him with one

foot and creating a large creter in the area and then juggernaut looks at him and then he takes his foot

of him and stomps on him rapidly and then as he in getting ready to finish him off then toxin rolls over

as that juggernaut cruises the ground with his foot and creating a small earthquake and then toxin

fires a web line at a tree pulls it toward him and then grabs it and hits juggernaut so hard with it

that it breaks into a million pieces but that didn't do anything and then the juggernaut pounces him but

he then he blokes it by turning his right hand into a shield and the other into a mace and then he

and the he attacks him in the eye with the shield and then hits him in the broken nose with his mace

and then turns his arms back into talons and jumps over his shoulder and RKOs him and then juggernaut

then juggernaut gets up and gets squash him but then he does a front flip and dodges it and then he

turns his left hand into a hammer and he hits him so hard in the head that his arm breaks into

a tiny pieces of his symbiot and also making his fore head bleed and then the juggernaut punches him

sending him flying and going through a tree and then bance

ahhhh mother fucker my back and arm said raj in his mind

don't worry he have a healing factor said toxin in his mind and heals his back and grows him another arm

don't you just hate this when are the avengers when you need them

but then hulk shows up jumping from a long distance and says

HULK HATE RED HAIR MAN HE DESTROY HULKS FAVORITE PARK! he shouts and then he goes tackle him toxin

knowing that hulk can probably take out juggernaut leaves the area and swings back home but then toxin

says to him

wait a minute why did you leave the fight said toxin in his mind as he is swinging from building to

building and then he replies with

its called being smart ok trust me you do not want to get in hulks way when his fighting

but don't we have a reponsibility

yes we do but if we join the battle we get in hulks way

but meaning while in Houston Texas a man wearing a hoodie in a cafe is eating and another man sitting

next to him and reading the news paper saying

ahh great that monster carnage is free again in New York why can't they just kill him already said the man

but then another man wearing a trucker hat a blue shirt and jeans says

oh really but i'm right hear says the man as he is taking off his hat reviling him to be Cletus Kasady

you'r you'r him the mass murderer said the man scared then he suits up as carnage and begins and to cut

everyone to pieces with his blade like tentacles and he picks up the news paper covered in blood and says

so this is the poser that's trying to act like me.i guess i should pay this loser a visit said carnage

then he leaves the cafe and swings away.


End file.
